


lose me in the sight of you

by aequinoctia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aequinoctia/pseuds/aequinoctia
Summary: College student Minghao decided that if he wanted to go through college without losing his mind over money, he would need a roommate to split the expenses with. Wonwoo then waltzed into his life, like the world was showing him a solution that was too good to be true.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	lose me in the sight of you

**Author's Note:**

> important ! if you've seen this as an orphaned work, you're correct. i orphaned this work around a few months ago, but i realized that i preferred it more to have all of my works on one account, so i reposted it here. don't worry, nothing is being stolen and this work is 100% mine ^^

It all started when Xu Minghao, a 21 year old Multimedia Arts student started realizing that if he wanted to survive college, he would have to find a roommate to split the apartment fees with.

Junhui, his best friend, had agreed to his plan, saying, "Yeah, sure! I'm on a budget, too, so that's a great idea."

Minghao breathed a sigh of relief after easily finding a solution to his ~~major~~ minor inconvenience. It was not easy to look for people who were searching for cheaper places to live, so to have Junhui immediately grant his request made him feel accomplished.

 _Everything is going to go smoothly, now,_ he thought. _Yeah. It's going to be great. I'll be living with my best friend and I'd be able to save a lot of money. A win-win situation._

Until Junhui called him the day after that to tell him, "I am so sorry, Minghao, but—"

Minghao zoned out after he heard the first sentence, because, no, he was not hearing any of that. He knew where it was going.

Like the fool that he was, Minghao had thought he hit two birds with a single stone.

Well, he completely missed.

Junhui had kept rambling and apologizing. Apparently, Mingyu had called him an hour after their phone call, to tell him he could move in. And who was Junhui to say no to his boyfriend?

Minghao, of course, did not hold it against Junhui, because for starters, he would never get mad at his best friend for going after what made him happy. He did, of course, sulk about it enough for Junhui to promise him a 3-month supply of coffee.

The second reason why he didn't go completely insane after the cancellation was because Junhui promised to help him find a roommate, "as soon as I can. Next week, at most."

Minghao then replied, "Now, I'm going to hold you to that. I'd really lose it if you break that promise, Junhui."

In the next two days, or so, Minghao received a call while cooking his fairly cheap kimchi ramen dinner.

"Hey, Mingyu," Minghao answered smoothly, with the sound of boiling soup in the background. "What's up?"

"Hey, Hao!" Mingyu's static voice replied cheerfully. "What are you cooking? Is that soup? Actually, no, answer that later. I have good news."

Minghao laughed lightly at Mingyu's antics. He tilted his head and raised his shoulder uncomfortably to keep his phone in place as he cooked. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Junhui and I found a roommate for you!" Mingyu took a pause. "For real, this time."

"Really?" Minghao asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah! Actually, it was just me who reached out to him, but Junhui wanted some credit, too." Mingyu babbled. Minghao hears a faint _hey!_ in the background, undoubtedly Junhui. "Can you believe the audacity?"

Minghao laughed. He didn't know if Mingyu was stalling or he was just naturally scatterbrained, but he wanted to know about his future roommate, now.

"Mingyu, what's his name?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you! His name is Jeon Wonwoo. He's a literature student, I think. I don't know, I only met him like 3 times at the library and he mentioned he was looking for a new place."

"He goes to the same university as us?" Minghao asked for confirmation. "Do you have his number?"

"Yeah, he goes to the same university. Is it okay if I text you his number? You seem kind of busy right now."

Minghao covered the pot with a lid, and took his phone by his left hand. "It's okay, I just finished."

Minghao put him on speaker as he punched in the numbers into his phone.

-

He had been staring at the contact number on his screen for about five minutes, now. Minghao was already finished preparing for bed, and now all he had to do was send a quick message to Jeon Wonwoo.

But he did not know how to start. Truth be told, he was terrible at socializing with a stranger.

Nonetheless, he decided to suck it up and pressed send. Jeon Wonwoo was no longer going to be a stranger. And he had to get comfortable around him if he wanted to establish a healthy roommate relationship with the older.

 **Minghao:** _Hey, Wonwoo, this is Minghao. Mingyu gave me your number, by the way. He told me you were looking for a new place? I'm looking for a roommate, too. Hope you respond soon!_

Minghao did not expect a reply so soon, but as he was about to lay his head on the welcoming softness of his pillow, his phone vibrates with a new notification.

 **Wonwoo:** _Minghao! Mingyu mentioned you to me. Do you think we could talk this over tomorrow during lunch? If you're not busy, of course. Some things might be easier to discuss in person._

If Minghao was talking to Wonwoo in person, he was pretty sure all of his words would stumble out of his mouth. Was the older boy inviting him for lunch?

 **Minghao:** _Of course, we can. When and where?_

 **Wonwoo:** _11:20 AM, if it's alright. Are you familiar with the cat café near uni? Can we meet there? We can just decide tomorrow where to eat._

 **Minghao:** _Oh, definitely. See you tomorrow!_

When Minghao decided that it was enough, he placed his phone on his bedside table, finally, and he drifted off to sleep.

-

Minghao thought he was the first to arrive at the place. He was at least twenty minutes early, for sure. He did not expect to receive a message that said: _Is that you who just entered? I see you._

Minghao scanned the place for a bit, and his eyes landed on a soft-looking boy who wore spectacles. He was around Minghao's age, and he was holding his phone, and he gave a little wave at Minghao. Yeah, that was definitely him.

Wonwoo, to say the least, was overwhelmingly attractive. If that was saying the least, of course. Overwhelmingly attractive was probably an understatement.

Minghao, like in a trance, walked closer and sat on the floor with the older boy.

"Hello, Minghao," Wonwoo smiled at him. "How have you been?"

Minghao immediately answered, "Relieved, to be honest."

Wonwoo nods and chuckles deeply. "Yeah. Mingyu told me his boyfriend bailed out on you?"

Minghao flushes red, scratching his neck lightly. "I wouldn't say he bailed out on me. God, Mingyu probably told you a lot, didn't he?"

"He told me enough."

Minghao noticed that Wonwoo's voice was very deep. It was alluring, almost.

Wonwoo seemed to be busying himself with something on his lap. Wonwoo was looking down with a bright smile. Upon closer inspection, Minghao saw that it was a tiny black kitten, camouflaged in Wonwoo's black jeans.

"I'd say she's around 2 months." Wonwoo grinned at him, holding up the kitten gently. "She's cute, isn't she?"

"She is," Minghao nodded with a soft smile. He kept his eyes on the older boy for so long. Maybe because he was cute, but Minghao genuinely didn't know where else to look. "She looks like you."

"Really, now?" Wonwoo asked teasingly, like he was about to prove Minghao wrong. "I'm pretty sure she's cuter."

"Ah, you two are just as cute," Minghao replied playfully with a glint in his eyes. He didn't know where that surge of bravery came from. Minghao cleared his throat awkwardly. "Anyway, about lunch?"

"Oh, right," Wonwoo looked up from the kitten. "What do you want to eat? My treat."

-

Everything after the cat cafe, in Minghao's opinion, was uneventful. They found a place nearby to eat. They had burgers and they talked about the roommate arrangements. While talking, Minghao noticed some of Wonwoo's little quirks, like scrunching his nose when he laughed, pulling at his sleeves to make sweater paws, and using a single finger to occasionally fix his glasses in place.

He was endearing in every little way.

 _Is this a good thing?_ Minghao wanted to ask himself. _Is it a good thing to have a crush on your soon-to-be roommate?_

"Minghao?" Wonwoo asked him, snapping hin back to reality. "You kind of zoned out."

Minghao blinked, laughing it off. "Ah, I guess I was a little distracted."

Wonwoo nodded with a small smile. And then he tilted his head, like he was going to ask Minghao a question.

Minghao's eyes were focused on the boy before him. Like there wasn't anything else in the world that was more beautiful than Wonwoo—and, oh, he realized that maybe it _was_ a bad idea to develop feelings for someone you had to live with.

And then, Wonwoo spoke, "When do you think I can move in? I'll have to pack up my stuff. Maybe that will take a day or two. How about this Tuesday?"

"Oh, I'm cool with that," Minghao replied, sipping his water. "I'll have to clean up the apartment, too."

"I want to help you clean up."

"Well, if you're doing that, I want to help you move in and unpack, as well," He told Wonwoo sincerely. "Anyway, don't you want to look around the apartment first before you move in?"

Wonwoo looked as if he was in deep thought for a moment, and then he said, "I trust your opinion, Minghao. You did tell me it was quite spacious and well-maintained."

"It's nice that you think that way," Minghao laughs lightly. "I just thought that, maybe, you wanted to be sure."

-

The day after the meeting with Wonwoo, Minghao found himself at Junhui and Mingyu's place, hanging around as they watched a movie, liked he wasn't being a third-wheel.

Junhui was curled up on the couch, looking sleepy as his eyes focused on the screen. Mingyu was in the kitchen cooking dinner, and the smell of marinated beef barbecue was wafting into Minghao's nose.

Junhui, in a tired but still very curious voice asked Minghao, "So, how did your arrangement with Wonwoo go?"

"It went well, I think," Minghao said, hugging a cushion. And then, switching to the movie, he commented, "Wow, that guy is stupid."

"Oh, he really is. Shouldn't have walked into that trap, it was obvious from the very start," Junhui sneered. "Anyway, when is Wonwoo moving in?"

"Tuesday, he told me," Minghao answered. He turned to Junhui accusingly and then added, "You guys didn't tell me he was good-looking."

The sound of the stove being turned off was heard and then Mingyu walked in. "We didn't think it was relevant."

"Think of it as a favor," Junhui teased. He stood up from the couch and then walked over to Mingyu to join him for dinner. "Hao, let's eat."

"It's okay, guys," Minghao replied, getting ready to head home. "I'll eat at home."

Mingyu then dragged his arm to the dining area. "That's nonsense. I made good food so you're going to eat it."

Junhui giggled as he sat down. "Sometimes, Hao, I think of you as our child. Honestly."

"That's unfortunate," Minghao sighed, taking some food. His eyes then widen in realization. "Oh, Mingyu wasn't lying."

Mingyu's face looked smug as he replied, "I know."

The three of them ate in a comfortable silence. If Minghao was to tell the truth, he would say that he was happier about living alone. But when he's in a moment like this—spending time with his friends and being at peace with them, he'd change his mind.

Living for the first time with someone else was a weird thought. He was an only child and he was used to having no one else but himself. The thought of Wonwoo moving in, although necessary, was frightful.

But maybe some company wouldn't be so bad at all. Hopefully.

-

Tuesday came around rather quickly. Minghao had already cleaned the place. He'd prepared the other room and he'd tidied up the living space and the kitchen. It wasn't bad, but maybe he wanted to give Wonwoo a good impression of the way he lived.

Frankly, he had never seen his house cleaner than ever before.

_Was it even needed?_

Minghao paced around the living room, listing off things in his head that needed to be done. Everything was finished. At this point, he was just covering up the fact that he was impatiently waiting for a text message from Wonwoo.

He then realized that it was stupid. So, he put on a show and plopped himself lazily on his couch.

And then, his phone makes a ringing sound. It wasn't a text message, like he had expected. It was a call.

"Hey, Wonwoo," Minghao answered casually. "You're moving in today, right?"

"Yes," Wonwoo replied, like he was slightly panting. "I'm at the first floor."

"Are you okay?" Minghao asked concernedly. He stood up to get his keys and exited his space to go downstairs.

"Yeah, some of these boxes are just heavy," Wonwoo replied with a strained voice.

"I'll help you," Minghao announced, already making his way down the stairs. "Stay there."

"Okay." The phone call ended. Minghao rushed down the stairs to meet Wonwoo, and sure enough, he was still on top of the first flight of the stairs with 3 boxes stacked on each other.

"I don't know why I decided I could carry three boxes, honestly," Wonwoo conceded like he was stifling a laugh. He started to pick up two boxes. "You can take the other one."

Minghao obliged. When they started walking up the stairs, he started realizing how heavy one box was. "How did you manage to carry _three_ up to the first flight of stairs?"

"With my sheer determination," Wonwoo joked. But as his muscled arms flexed while carrying the box, it clicked.

 _He works out,_ Minghao told himself surely. _A hundred percent sure he works out._

"I go to the gym, sometimes," Wonwoo admitted, like he read Minghao's mind. "On weekends, and sometimes on Wednesday afternoons, since I don't have class during those hours."

"Brains _and_ brawns," Minghao commented amusedly. Oh, Wonwoo was definitely the definition of _perfect_. Minghao tried to change the topic. "Do you have any boxes left downstairs?"

"In the backseat of my car _and_ in the trunk," Wonwoo replied sheepishly. He set the boxes down when he saw the apartment number, 0711. "This is it, right?"

"Spot on," Minghao acknowledged, moving around Wonwoo as he opened the door. He opened it and entered first.

"I wasn't wrong then, when I said I trusted your opinion, Minghao," Wonwoo commented. He temporarily placed the boxes at the side of the couch and then turned to Minghao. "Where do I put these boxes? I'll have to head down to get the others."

"You can put those there, for now. We should get the other boxes." Minghao suggested, and he started making his way out of the room.

The silence on their whole way downstairs was filled with small talk. Minghao found out that Wonwoo had previously lived alone in a rather expensive apartment building. He, too was looking for a roommate, but potential roommates didn't want pay half of the rent, because even that was expensive. And so, Wonwoo decided he'd take matters into his own hands and moved out, instead.

Small talk. Right.

-

Minghao spent the rest of the day helping Wonwoo move his stuff in, and he even helped arrange Wonwoo's stuff in the second room. Wonwoo had told him that he wanted to repaint if he had some time, and he found out that Wonwoo's favourite colour was, in fact, purple.

By the end of the day, they had done a lot. Wonwoo's clothes had been neatly folded away in the closet. His bed and table was delivered by a truck in the late afternoon, and they managed to make it fit inside the house. Wonwoo then set up his computer and placed his mattress and arranged the pillows.

Minghao helped him arrange his books. There were a lot, Minghao noted. Most were fiction and science. Wonwoo had a few books about economics and astronomy and flowers. There was an entire box just filled with books.

Wonwoo shared to him how much passion he had for gaming, and they both set up Wonwoo's PlayStation.

That night, Minghao cooked for dinner—which was a surprise, even for him. When he lived alone he didn't make an effort to make a meal.

Wonwoo was in his room, Minghao left him for privacy reasons. He knocked on his door, to tell him dinner was ready.

"Wonwoo?" Minghao called, standing in front of his roommate's door. "I made dinner."

"I'll be outside in a few," came Wonwoo's muffled reply. And then, he opened the door, bath towel in his arms. "Do you mind if I shower first?"

Minghao shook his head. "Oh. Not at all."

They had one bathroom. It was located in the middle of their bedrooms. Maybe that was the only downside to this apartment, but Minghao didn't hear Wonwoo say much about it.

"I'll wait for you, then," Minghao cleared his throat. "Until, you know, you finish with your shower."

"Oh, it's okay, really."

"No, I insist," Minghao reassured, stepping aside to make way for Wonwoo. "I wouldn't want you to eat alone."

That being said, Minghao plopped himself on the couch, scrolling through his Instagram. It's nearly been a year since he posted, come to think of it. And then, his phone vibrated, with a message from Junhui.

 **Junhui:** _How are you guys??????_

Minghao smiled to himself. Junhui really did remind him of his mother. The older also took care of him the same way a mother would, and quite frankly, if Junhui wasn't his friend, Minghao would probably be dead by now.

That was an exaggeration, but you get it.

 **Minghao:** _I'm doing okay, IDK about Wonwoo, though. I made dinner, by the way!! A miracle._

 **Junhui:** _Is that so? You know, the last time I remember you cooked real food, aside from ramen, was a month ago._

 **Minghao:** _I'm busy!!!!! Studying Multimedia Arts takes most of my time :((_

 **Junhui:** _Minghao, cooking dinner takes 30 mins. at most._

 **Minghao:** _A waste of 30 minutes, if you ask me. You and Gyu are studying Culinary Arts. Your lives literally depend on cooking._

 **Junhui:** _Everyone's lives depend on cooking food. What are you on? Anyway, I have to go. You two should eat, now!_

 **Minghao:** _Bye!! + I'm still waiting for Wonwoo to finish his shower before I start eating._

 **Junhui:** _Okay. NO DIRTY BUSINESS!_

 **Minghao:** _WTF, Junhui._

Minghao's cheeks flushed red at Junhui's last message. Dirty business? No. Never in a million years.

The shower and a million of Minghao's thoughts were running wild. And then, it stopped abruptly. A few moments later, the bathroom door opened, revealing a fully-dressed Wonwoo.

 _Thank God,_ Minghao thought.

"Should we have dinner, now?" Wonwoo's deep honey voice asked him. Minghao honestly wanted to hide himself, for whatever reason.

-

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. And every day, Minghao and Wonwoo's relationship gradually developed from roommates to friends.

Minghao's first impression of Wonwoo had been _intimidatingly attractive, hot, and intelligent_. Until he slowly discovered that the real Jeon Wonwoo was a _huge nerd_ and a _cheesy dork_.

Their differences was something that often crossed Minghao's mind, for reasons he didn't bother trying to find. Maybe he was just an observant person.

He noted that Wonwoo spent 30 minutes in the shower every single day, which was a contrast to Minghao's quick 10 minutes. Minghao would stay awake until 3 AM during weekends, while Wonwoo would try to sleep as early as he could. Minghao would stay at home all day, and Wonwoo would drag him out for a quick jog.

In spite of it all, Minghao liked to believe he and Wonwoo complemented each other quite well, making them a good pair of friends. Minghao's incessant door-knocking urged Wonwoo to shower more quickly. Wonwoo made Minghao sleep early. Minghao kept Wonwoo at home when he wanted to go out for unnecessary reasons, and Wonwoo helped Minghao live a "healthier" lifestyle.

There were situations that showed they were complete opposites, but they balanced each other out perfectly.

There were also similarities, like their beliefs and opinions. They were open-minded and calm. Both of them, much to Junhui and Mingyu's dismay, were not so fond with cooking. They'd pre-heat food when they could and cooked a proper meal when they were left with no choice.

At this point, they probably knew everything about each other. The only thing Minghao was sure that Wonwoo didn't know about him was his tiny crush on the older. Minghao was a hundred percent sure Wonwoo would _never_ find out. He had pushed away every tiny speck of romance in his mind when it came to Wonwoo, in fear of making things awlward between them.

If Minghao wanted to label them as anything, perhaps it would be _platonic soulmates_. Platonic. Minghao liked to keep things that way.

-

It was a boring Saturday afternoon when Wonwoo invited Minghao to go grocery shopping with him. Minghao wanted to stay in and watch a new series, and quite frankly, if it was anyone else, a thousand excuses would have spouted from his mouth already.

But it was Wonwoo, and he didn't have the self-control to say no to him. He wasn't about to get his laziness in the way of friendship.

_Friendship, Minghao. That's it._

A few moments after that, Minghao found himself pushing a shopping cart, watching as Wonwoo scanned the aisles for his favourite cereal.

Honestly, Minghao thought he shouldn't have been so amused at watching Wonwoo shop, but it wasn't his fault that everything Wonwoo did was entertaining. Wonwoo verbally catalogued his shopping list, like he was memorizing it.

"Why didn't you write it down?" Minghao asked curiously, listening to Wonwoo as he repeated to Minghao what he needed to get next.

"I like to think I have good memory."

Minghao just shook his head at his roommate's antics as he proceeded to push the cart, eventually following Wonwoo to the counter.

Wonwoo looked at the items in the cart and then stared at Minghao for a moment, like he was contemplating asking him a question. Minghao guessed it was probably because he didn't get anything and just let Wonwoo decide for the both of them.

"Aren't you going to get anything, Minghao?" Wonwoo finally asked, breaking the silence. "I'm not very sure you agree with my choices. And we're splitting, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll pay for half of it." Minghao placed the items on the counter for checking out. "And I'm not picky with food, you know that. As long as it doesn't kill me."

Wonwoo stared at him in a way that Minghao couldn't quite read. He ignored the look, thinking that it would probably be best if he didn't engage with anything that would make him go delusional.

Wonwoo then stood beside him to check the amount, and then the cashier looked at them as she scanned 10 packages of ramen noodles.

That was unhealthy, by the way.

And then, the cashier stared at the both of them. "You guys together?"

Minghao flushed a deep red as he tried tk hide his face. Wonwoo, who didn't seem to get the question, replied with, "Um, yes?"

"As in _together_ together?"

"I don't get it?" Wonwoo turned to Minghao. "We live together."

"I think she meant to ask if we were boyfriends, Wonwoo."

It was Wonwoo's turn to blush. He looked back at the cashier who was still busy with their groceries. And thinking he didn't want to bother, he just let the question go.

After the two of them left the supermarket, Wonwoo immediately got Minghao and himself milkshakes.

"A reward because you actually went out of your cave," Wonwoo joked, handing Minghao his drink. Minghao ignored the joke and rolled his eyes at the older. As they were about to go out, Minghao saw a stall that caught his eye. "Hey, I wanna get that."

It was a stall that served giant cotton candy bears. Wonwoo squinted his eyes, stifling a laugh by sipping his drink. "Okay?"

Minghao, realizing Wonwoo was going to make fun of him, dragged the two of them to get some.

And then, finally, they went home, looking ridiculous with giant half-eaten cotton candy bears in their hands. Minghao sat at the passenger's seat of Wonwoo's car, and they sang along to girl group songs, and told each other jokes.

And when they got tired, they settled into a comfortable silence, and for once, Minghao allowed himself to imagine that maybe, just maybe, he and Wonwoo could be more than what they currently were.

-

"Wonwoo!" Minghao called out, as the older boy exited the apartment building, but it was already too late. Wonwoo had already boarded the bus, leaving his lunch behind.

Minghao irritatingly stares at the lunch bag. He really chased Wonwoo out into the cold streets of the city in his pajamas, just to give him his lunch, which he failed at, by the way.

He begrudgingly heads back to their place, closing the door behind him. He gently placed the lunch bag on the coffee table gently, and decided that he should prepare for his classes if he wanted to give Wonwoo his lunch and still be on time.

Minghao went out, fully dressed, now. He had his bag slung over his shoulder and he was carrying two lunch bags, so it probably looked silly, but he didn't care.

When he arrived on campus, he saw his Mingyu and Junhui on the way to their shared classes—lucky bastards—and he ran to catch up with them.

"Oh, Minghao!" Mingyu exclaimed, jumping away. "You scared me a bit. Why are you here so early?"

"Sorry, Gyu, but do you know where Wonwoo's classes are?" Minghao asked, panting.

Junhui immediately noticed the extra lunch bag Minghao was bringing. "Wonwoo left his lunch?"

Minghao nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, and I wanted to bring it to him."

"I think it's in the second floor of the third building to the right," Junhui answered with precision.

"You're so whipped," Mingyu teased Minghao. "I don't even do that to Junhui."

"Is it because you don't care enough?" Junhui crossed his arms, interrogating his boyfriend.

Mingyu, oblivious as ever, laughed and answered with, "Yeah."

"I gave you a chance to redeem yourself." Junhui scowled and pushed Mingyu not-so-playfully. "We share classes, dummy. That's why you don't do it for me."

Junhui then turned to Minghao and gave him a side hug. "I'll see you later, Hao. Tell Mingyu he can make his own dinner later tonight."

"Oh, he's upset," Mingyu shared to Minghao with a grin that immediately faltered when Junhui walked away. Mingyu tried to catch up with his boyfriend's pace. "Junhui! Baby!"

The two of them moved away, and Minghao watched amusedly as Mingyu back-hugged a scowling Junhui. PDA, if you asked anyone who followed every rule on the student book, but they were one of the cutest couples on campus, so no one minded them.

Minghao continued making his way to Wonwoo's classes, following Junhui's directions. He peeked at the door, and saw Wonwoo on the third row of the lecture hall.

He hadn't even been standing that long outside, but Wonwoo's eyes made contact with his right away. He saw Wonwoo excuse himself and went to the sides to make his way to the door.

"Minghao, what brings you here?" Wonwoo asked curiously. And then he saw his lunch bag and realization took over his features. He face-palmed. "Oh."

Minghao giggled, handing it over to Wonwoo. "Yeah. You left it behind."

"No wonder you're here so early," Wonwoo noted, accepting the bag. "Your classes don't even start in, what, 30 minutes?"

"I don't mind. It's good to be early sometimes."

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Hao. I'm so forgetful these days."

"Don't let the stress get to you," Minghao advised gently. "I'll be going, now."

Wonwoo nodded at him with a thankful smile. "I'll see you at home?"

Minghao hums. "I'll see you at home."

_Home._

It was lovely hearing that from Wonwoo, especially used in that context. There was a domesticity to it that made Minghao _feel_ things that he couldn't explain.

In a good way.

-

When three months turned to five and five months turned to nine, it was when Minghao realized he and Wonwoo had become so close as friends. Of course, Junhui's best friend position was still in place. And that was only because Minghao felt so strongly for Wonwoo, that he couldn't bear to call him a best friend.

Oh, Minghao knew Wonwoo was definitely more than that.

But it was certain, that what they were six months ago, had turned into something bigger.

Wonwoo was seated on the couch and peacefully gaming, when Minghao snuggled in beside him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Honestly, he doesn't know where he got the sudden surges of bravery from, but every now and then, Minghao would find himself really close to Wonwoo.

And Wonwoo didn't seem to mind it, either. Maybe it was because Wonwoo had always been affectionate with the people he cared about. For instance, when Wonwoo's friends, Soonyoung and Jihoon, visited them and Wonwoo let them coddle him happily. Minghao didn't like getting his hopes up.

Wonwoo then turned off his game, doing that cute habit of his to pull down his sweater sleeves to make sweater paws. He turns his head to look at Minghao whose head was on his shoulder.

"You're like a cat," Wonwoo pointed out. Minghao didn't budge—Oh, he'd fallen asleep. Wonwoo decided they could stay like that for a while. "We should make dinner, Hao."

When he leaned over and checked, Minghao's eyes were still closed. And he was softly snoring.

Maybe dinner could wait, Wonwoo thought, but he didn't like the idea of his friend, and roommate, for that matter, to get cold and sick. So, he stood up and gently moved Minghao to lie down, and he took his blanket from his room to cover the sleeping boy.

It was in the middle of the movie that Wonwoo had put on, when Minghao stirred awake. Wonwoo was seated at the end of the couch near Minghao's feet, and it surprised Minghao to see them like this.

"You must have stayed up late last night, huh?" Wonwoo asked. His eyes were not moving away from the screen.

Minghao yawned softly, which oddly reminded Wonwoo of a kitten. Although, he was more kitten-like between the both of them, Minghao definitely had felis tendencies, which never failed to make him stare.

"Not really." Minghao sat up. He looked at the food on the coffee table. "You made dinner."

"I did." Wonwoo nodded, finally looking at Minghao who still hasn't fixed his bed hair. "I wasn't in the mood to pre-heat something."

They bask themselves in the comforting aura of each other, with the faint sound of the movie on the television playing in the background.

-

It was a Friday afternoon from his classes when Minghao realized he was coming up with a fever. When he got home, Wonwoo still wasn't home—not that it was a problem, because he wouldn't burden Wonwoo with his flu.

Minghao opened the medicine cabinet and quickly took some pills. He dropped his bag on the couch, quickly changed in his room, and plopped on the bed and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

He did not wake up feeling any better, but he did wake up because of the smell of chicken soup from the kitchen, because apparently, his door was slightly open.

Minghao forces himself to stand up, but it seemed impossible for him to do so. The floor seemed to move under his feet and everything was spinning. As he holds on to his desk chair, his bedroom door suddenly opens.

"Minghao!" Wonwoo exclaimed, immediately running over to guide him to the bed. "Why did you stand right away?"

"What time is it?" Minghao asked, ignoring Wonwoo's question. It was most probably rhetorical anyway. "When did you get home?"

"It's nearly ten," Wonwoo replied, still not letting go of Minghao's shoulders. "I got here, like, four hours ago."

Oh. Minghao had been asleep for nearly five hours.

"I didn't wake you up," Wonwoo admitted, letting go so he could turn to the younger and face him. Minghao still felt like the world was spinning, but his vision was focused on Wonwoo. "I wasn't going to check up on you, but you didn't answer me when I called for dinner, so, I did."

"Ah, I don't know why I don't feel better," Minghao complained, leaning against the bed frame. "I took medicine before I slept."

Wonwoo nodded in understanding. "Maybe it was for mild fevers."

Minghao sighed and said, "I want to go outside."

"Outside as in—"

"Living room, I mean," Minghao corrected himself. He leaned over and held onto Wonwoo's arm. "Help me up?"

Wonwoo obliged and led the both of them out to the living room. The chicken soup was still in the pot. Once he helped Minghao sit down, he excused himself to prepare it.

"Chicken soup is good for fevers," Wonwoo told him, bringing a bowl. He placed it on the coffee table and sat awkwardly beside Minghao, who still looked very disoriented and weak. He cleared his throat. "I'm going to feed you."

Minghao, not feeling like he could do anything, anyway, just nodded.

Wonwoo took care of him that evening, but not because he felt like he didn't have a choice. He genuinely did want to take care of the younger boy.

Besides, they were friends, now.

Minghao then signalled Wonwoo that he didn't want any more of it. Wonwoo didn't object, and he put the dishes in the kitchen. When he finished washing the dishes, he went back to the living room and saw Minghao peacefully curled up on his side on the couch, sleeping.

Wonwoo was definitely not the type of guy to disturb someone while they were asleep, especially if that someone was feeling ill. So, he carried Minghao to his room, bridal style, and without a fuss.

The younger boy wasn't feather-light, but he wasn't heavy as well. Minghao only stirred when he was placed in his bed gently.

When Wonwoo was on his way to turn off the lights, he hears Minghao whisper, but he couldn't quite hear it. "What?"

"If you don't mind," Minghao began to speak groggily. Sometimes, he really doesn't get where the courage comes from. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

Wonwoo, tongue-tied and in disbelief, just nodded. He turned the lights off and laid beside Minghao, who snuggled into his side, right away.

"You're probably gonna catch something tomorrow," Minghao joked quietly. "But you're warm."

"I don't mind catching anything," Wonwoo told him surely. He pulls Minghao closer. "Feel better, Haohao."

Minghao may have felt sick, but that night was probably the most relaxed he had felt in his entire life.

In their nine months of living together as roommates, nothing of this sort has ever happened. Never slept in a bed together, never even cuddled in a bed. Bed-related activities were not even considered. They left each other with lots of privacy.

Hopefully, this was the last bed-related thing they'd have to do.

When Minghao woke up, he was certain he didn't have a fever anymore. And things, for Minghao, just considerably got better when he found Wonwoo cuddled into his chest like the little spoon.

-

"Remember when Gyu and I visited your apartment, Hao?" Junhui asked him.

They were in a café not far from campus, talking and having 'best friend time' as Junhui like to call it. Although, it didn't feel much like 'best friend time' because both of them were technically just doing school work on the same table.

"Yeah?" 

"Wonwoo looks at you like you put all of the stars in the sky for him," Junhui stated casually, typing into his laptop.

Minghao choked on his coffee. How could Junhui say something like _that_ so nonchalantly?

"Oh my, God," Junhui said, shocked, rushing to give him a napkin. "Are you okay?"

Minghao accepted it and glared at him for a solid ten seconds before talking. "How could you say something like that so casually without expecting to get a reaction from me?"

Junhui's eyes widened comically. "OMG, you two have a thing for each other, don't you?"

Minghao frowned and retorted, but Junhui just didn't shut up. "No, I don't—"

"You wouldn't be so affected by this if you didn't like him," Junhui tattled, seemingly forgetting the work he was supposed to be doing. "And remember, like, a few days before Wonwoo moved in and you guys _went on a date_?"

"That was _not_ a date," Minghao argued. We did that so we could get to know each other better and so we could discuss living plans."

"Yeah, no one does that. And you went out for lunch instead of actually going to the apartment to check the place out."

"Wonwoo had told me he trusted my input on the apartment."

"Again, no one does that," Junhui argued exasperatedly. "I bet you even cuddle before going to bed."

Minghao's face turned red. He couldn't argue with that. " _Once_ when I got sick."

"Oh, and he even took care of you when you were sick!" Junhui exclaimed like a lovesick Disney prince. "I bet he cooks for you. I bet you go out and buy groceries together and go on cute little _friendly dates._ "

Once again, spot on. Minghao glared at him again. "Can you stop?"

"Oh, so you do!"

Minghao pouted silently in his seat. And when Junhui noticed this, he said, "Sorry. Did I go too far?"

"No. You were right about everything," Minghao reassured. "It's just that I don't want to get my hopes up or anything."

Junhui didn't reply to that; he was thinking deeply. And in a quiet voice, he asked, "What would you do if Wonwoo felt the same way you did? Don't lie. I won't tell anyone, it's just me."

Minghao purses his lips. "Maybe, I would talk to him about it... and let him decide where he wants things to go."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you want?" Junhui asked curiously. "You've always been so considerate for others' feelings. What do you want to happen? Will you confess first? Where do you want things to go?"

Minghao is silenced by all of the questions. He was bombarded with the truth, and whether he liked it or not, there was no turning back, now.

"I'll think about it, Jun."

Whatever Wonwoo's decision was, Minghao was sure to agree with it. He had never been the type to suggest giving things a try. If the person didn't want it then he didn't press on.

Junhui was right. He was too considerate. To the point that when he was in a relationship he wouldn't talk about his feelings or himself. He never made the call, he never spoke about what he wanted. It was the reason his past relationships failed.

But it's going to be different this time.

Wonwoo was different, and Minghao was willing to _try_ for him.

-

The living room of their apartment has always been kept neat and tidy. Everyday, Wonwoo and Minghao would wake up and vacuum the living space and clean it up. They were a team when it came to household duties. Wonwoo cooked, Minghao washed the dishes. Wonwoo picked items, Minghao pushed the cart. They both did the laundry _together._

There was a balance to them, like the universe had perfectly put them together to make a heavenly match.

Today, though, all of that "balance" disappears. This was the first time in months that Minghao ever suggested they drank alcohol. It was no secret that Minghao enjoyed wine, but it was a secret that he had always wanted Wonwoo to join him.

There is a bottle of wine on the table and they are both getting more and more tipsy as time passes by, and as more shots were being drank. Minghao is laying on the sofa, feet on Wonwoo's lap. Wonwoo is laughing at a joke that Minghao just cracked.

"We should really do this more often," Wonwoo tells him, leaning closer. Then, the older boy pulls him up, holding his wrists, and then he is forced to sit up. "Let's dance."

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" Minghao laughs lightly, but accepting Wonwoo's sudden request, nonetheless. 

"Tipsy, yes." Wonwoo admits, placing Minghao's hands on his shoulders, and his arm on Minghao's waist. "I'm not drunk—just feeling lightheaded. Definitely sober enough to remember this tomorrow."

Minghao's cheeks are dusted with a crimson red. Was it the alcohol? Was it his hands on Wonwoo's broad shoulders? Or was it Wonwoo's arm wrapped securely around his waist?

Minghao decides to come to the conclusion that it was just _Wonwoo_ , in general, that made him feel like this.

They enjoy each other's presence for a moment before Wonwoo sways the both of them, dancing to a beat only their hearts knew of. There was no music, but there was harmony. No fire, but there was heat and passion.

Minghao stares into Wonwoo's cat-like eyes. The older boy has an intense yet welcoming gaze. As if his eyes were beckoning Minghao to, _come, lean closer._

Minghao's first impression of Wonwoo as _endearing_ was not wrong. Every time Minghao thought that Wonwoo could not be any more admirable than he already was, Wonwoo goes to show him how wrong he is. And Minghao just keeps falling deeper and deeper.

Wonwoo was just so unfairly perfect in so many ways that Minghao could not imagine himself to be.

But in this very moment, he feels that Wonwoo thought the same about him, too. That in Wonwoo's eyes, he was just as perfect, just as pretty, just as beautiful.

"In case you haven't noticed," Wonwoo starts, voice seemingly in octaves lower than the usual. "But I've always wanted to do this. To be this close to you. To share a moment like this with you."

Minghao doesn't know how to respond. His heart gets caught up in his throat, and his brain starts to lag, like Wonwoo was slowing everything down—making him _weak_.

"I haven't noticed," Minghao confirms, moving along to the pace Wonwoo had set for them. "But have you noticed how I looked at you? When you're cooking and I sit on the counter, I feel like I look at you with burning desire. And sometimes I have to avert my gaze if I didn't want to get caught."

It is Wonwoo's turn to get taken aback. "You should've let me catch you staring. And maybe this would have happened a lot earlier."

Minghao hums, letting Wonwoo's hand guide his head to rest on his shoulder. "I don't know. I kind of like the timing of all of this. Don't you think it just seems perfectly fitting?"

"What is?"

"A Friday night where we both get tipsy and confess our feelings for each other," Minghao speaks against Wonwoo's neck. He smelled like books and coffee, and his vanilla-scented body wash.

Minghao feels his legs weakening, seeing Wonwoo's intense and loving stare

"Sounds like something from a novel," Wonwoo replied, practically embracing Minghao, now, as he places his other arm around the tinier boy's waist.

"It's cute, though."

"Very."

Minghao giggles, looking at Wonwoo. And then, he notices that there really isn't much of a difference between their heights. Wonwoo was an inch taller, and it didn't make much room for forehead kisses, and the like. But it was the perfect height for a kiss.

Wonwoo probably seemed to notice it, too, because he removed his glasses, hooked it on his collar, and he let his eyes linger on Minghao's soft-looking plump lips. And then, he whispers, in the sweetest most careful voice ever, "May I kiss you?"

Minghao looks at Wonwoo with eyes that twinkle, as if he was reflecting the entire night sky. He leans in closer, and so does Wonwoo. Their breaths were hot against each other's lips and they both smelled of wine, along with their other unique and predominant smells.

Minghao theorized that they probably both tasted of wine, as well. So, he whispers a reply, in a tone as gentle as Wonwoo's, "You may."

Wonwoo leans in, finally closing the small gap between them. Wonwoo's lips are soft and sweet—softer than the blanket he covered Minghao with on the first time they cuddled on the couch, and sweeter than the cotton candy they had at the mall. Softer and sweeter than anything Minghao has ever had in his entire life.

And in that brief moment, with their lips pressed against each other's, a thought crosses Wonwoo's mind. And it makes him hold onto Minghao tighter; makes him pull Minghao closer to him.

And maybe, the same thought crossed Minghao's mind as well, because he kisses Wonwoo just as intensely. His arms tighten around the Wonwoo's neck securely.

_I love him. I love him. I love him._

Wonwoo knows that a thought or action isn't enough without verbal confirmation, so when he pulls away, he presses his forehead against Minghao's. He closes his eyes at the same time Minghao does.

And in a low voice, he makes the first confession. " _I love you_."

It was so simple, and yet, it managed to turn Minghao into a soft mess. They way Wonwoo said it—so tenderly, so lovingly, and so adoringly.

How could Minghao not say it back?

Wonwoo, concerned with the lack of reply from Minghao, opens his eyes slightly and he sees Minghao softly smiling. A sense of comfort overrides his senses and he closes his eyes again, waiting for the reply Minghao will surely say.

"I love you, too."

And just like that, they are kissing again, but not as feverishly as they did. This time, it was softer, a lot kinder. They hold each other tightly, like the world was going to collapse underneath their feet if one of them decided to let go.

-

The next day, Minghao wakes up in Wonwoo's bed, with the sunlight shining down on their faces greeting them a good morning. He stares at Wonwoo, whose cheek was pressed against his chest, reminding Minghao of that one morning when he was sick and he woke up with Wonwoo in his arms.

He kisses his boyfriend's head, pushing through the layer of fluffy hair that smelled like strawberry milk and cinnamon. Wonwoo looks up at Minghao with half-lidded eyes and hoists himself up slightly, to reach his lips.

"I dreamt of you," Wonwoo tells him groggily. "Even in my dreams you're just as beautiful, Minghao."

"I adore you."

They both get up from the bed. Wonwoo reaches out for his glasses, and he goes out first to go straight to the kitchen. He asks Minghao, "What do you want to eat?"

And this time, Minghao gives him an answer. He doesn't just say _whatever you want_ , like he usually does. He gives his own opinion, because Wonwoo makes him feel like he is worth listening to.

Junhui's words echo in his mind, "You're always too considerate, Hao. What do _you_ want?"

Minghao smiles and says, "Pancakes."

It was such simple situation, and yet, Minghao still found himself in a daze.

_Wonwoo was just so endearing in every way._

And judging by the look on Wonwoo's face, it seemed like he was thinking about Minghao in that way, as well.

As they continued on with their day, they both realized that nothing will ever really change. They were still Wonwoo and Minghao, Minghao and Wonwoo, with the same dynamics and way of life—except they weren't just roommates anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 5sos lover of mine !!
> 
> twt: @enhaeon / sunooszone


End file.
